


Birds of War

by Sutherland9



Category: MASH (TV), Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: Children.. Experimented on, during WWII. Liberated from a lab in Vienna. Now.. Drafted illegally by a crazed CIA agent. They are brought into the 4077.. This is their story





	1. The beginning

(Vienna, Austria, 1936) 

Three vacationing couples. Two of the couples, Americans . The other couple? An American man, and an English woman. 

Within the time of their vacations, they each had one child. The first couple, had a girl. The others, each had a boy. 

The girl was stolen, in the middle of the night. The boys? Their respective parents, put up resistance. . . Only to be executed. For simply trying, to protect their son. 

The children were hauled into the lab. The head of the experiment. . . Josef Mengele. 

One guard stood, watching every experiment. This guard , known only as Fritz Schmidt. Corporal of the SS. 

Another guard asked, "Fritz. Aren't you happy? Our search is over. We're finally getting paid!" 

Fritz replied, "I have no interest in Hitler's money. " 

The other guard laughed, "Next you'll be saying you don't like the Führer!" He walked away. 

But he was right. Fritz didn't care for the Third Reich. He only joined the SS, because he had nothing else. No friends, family.. Nothing. 

Watching these inhuman things that Mengele did. . Made him sick . 

One night... Fritz was on guard duty. . He took the keys to the lab.. And took the children out. He loaded them into the truck, that was kept on sight for supply transport.

He took a radio, and made it look like the children were taken, by British soldiers. 

(French/Austrian border). 

Two people stood waiting. A man with a small mustache, brown hair and eyes, dressed in a lab coat, and glasses. Next to him, was a Hispanic woman, with long black hair and brown eyes. Dressed in a white shirt and jeans, and a lab coat over it all. 

These weer American scientists, Jeb Batchelder, and Valencia Martinez. A man named Fritz, said he knew something about their daughter. 

With them were a few US soldiers. Lead by Captain Sherman Potter. 

The truck pulled up. Fritz stepped out of the driver's seat. They became afraid. The soldiers armed their weapons. 

Fritz yelled, "Easy! My name is Fritz Schmidt. Corporal of the Waffen SS. But I'm not here to hurt you. I have had it with the Nazis. " 

He handed the three children , to the soldiers. 

Potter said, suspicious, "I was told we'd only be rescuing one child, and then escorting these civilians back to the States. No one said it'd be three kids. " 

Fritz sighed, in anger, "The two boys. . Their respective parents were killed by Himmler and his soldiers. I'm sorry to say that. " 

The scientists agreed to take, not only their daughter.. But also look after the boys. Fritz handed two radios to them. One to the girl's father. And one to Potter. In case Himmler tries this again. 

(1939) . 

Aboriginals. Otherwise known as 'Black Austrians.' Two of them, in Vienna. They'd had a child. A girl. Selected at random. . . By Mengele. The parents fought back but.. Were killed for such. 

Fritz sighed, "No one learns around here, do they?" He contacted his American contacts, and took the girl to the border. Another hand off.. Another "British raid. " 

Then an ACTUAL British Air Raid came. Destroying the lab. And most of the scientists assisting Mengele. 

But that didn't stop Mengele. He moved them all to another lab. In Normandy, France. 

1942\. Another experiment, stolen from the family, in the middle of the night. A young boy, son of a French family. A wealthy French family. His parents survived, though. 

Fritz contacted the others. . But he wasn't on guard duty this time. He grabbed his riffle, pistol , and (a new invention) silencer. He killed guards, scientists, and rabbid experiments. He took the French boy, and got to the docks. 

Mengele was getting suspicious. Fritz contacted the Americans, one last time, and told them everything he could. 

June 6, 1944. The Allies invaded Normandy. The French boy's sister was born, and taken. Experimented on.. And liberated in the same day. Almost all the scientists were dead. Mengele, was the only one to escape. 

Fritz happily gave his life to secure these children's safety. 

However. . The Russians caught Mengele. And, on the 8th of May, 1945. .. Germany surrendered. 

(Arizona, 1950). 

Six children. Human-Avian hybrids. Taking a short flight. 

The oldest, a tall girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. dressed in a black and white stripped shirt and jeans. This was Maximum Ride. She felt the amazing feeling of flight. Along with her Flock. 

Next to her, Fang. Her best friend. A boy with short blue-black hair and eyes. dressed in all black. He was enjoying Max being happy. He was ever the strong and silent type. 

Behind them, Iggy. A boy with short red hair, and faded blue eyes. Dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. The blind Pyro of the Flock. 

Next to Iggy, a young African-American girl, with brown hair, that had a little highlight in it. Dressed most fashionably of all. 

Next, a boy with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. Dressed in a bomber jacket and jeans. This was Gazzy. The youngest boy, who was also a Pyro. 

Finally, a little girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a white dress. Angel, the youngest of the Flock, and younger sister of Gazzy. 

They landed.. To see an Army Jeep in the house driveway. 

Max read it, "Property of CIA Lieutenant Sam Flagg?" 

Flagg said from behind her, "That would be me." He left some papers, "You are officially part of the US Army now." He got in his Jeep, and took out some pictures.. Pictures of them, flying all over the USA. He said, "The CIA could use your services. If you don't ship out, to Camp Taylor tomorrow.. The CIA, will reveal your secret." He drove off. 

Max saw her parents.. Packing for something. 

Max's father said, "Well, I'll have to send the kids off to the boarding school, in Ohio." He turned to Max, showing his papers. He'd been called to Britain.

Max's mother.. Was actually being sent to Kentucky. Order of President Truman. Max's half brother Ari, and half-sister Ella, were being shipped to a small boarding school in Toledo. 

Max tried everything.. But to no avail. After teary goodbyes.. They left. Knowing where to send the mail. Max even told them, were they were going. 

Flagg drafted the Flock. To a medical unit. The 4077 MASH unit. Problem? MASH is an acronym for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. The Flock knew NOTHING about Medical procedures. Given that doctors experimented on them.. They didn't want to think about it. 

But.. They went. The whole Flock went to Korea. Flagg's superiors questioned his sanity for drafting young people(particularly at the Flock's respective ages).. without giving reason for their drafting. 

But.. Flagg had just ensured his own undoing.

Upon two weeks of training.. Total, their talking dog.. Was deemed a PFC. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all Corporals. Iggy and Fang were both Sergeants. Max was a Captain. 

The Flock arrived in Korea. At the 4077.

One of them, about 6'3, gray hair, dressed in a uniform and a fishing hat. He said, "Hello, everyone. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake. I am the Commander of the 4077th MASH UNIT. It's our duty in this police action, to heal the wounded. As best as we can. As of tomorrow.. This Mobile Army Surgical Hospital.. Begins the mobile part. Consider this, your last day of rest."

The Flock felt Henry was a good leader. Or would be.

The next day, they walked a whole six miles. The Flock had to deal with 2 struggles. One: Wearing the Army uniform everyday. Two: They had the urge to fly. But what if the enemy saw? What their comrades think? Still have to keep a secret.

They reached their destination and set up camp. Henry said, "Now we read who among us, has no medical training before drafting. You will be assigned to members of the unit who have the full experience, good and bad, of being a surgeon." He read the names off "Corporal Angel, will be assigned to company clerk, Corporal Walter O'Riley. Corporal Gazzy, will be assigned to the company Chaplin, Father Francis Mulchay. Corporal Nudge is assigned to the Head Nurse, Major Margaret Houlihan. Sergeant Iggy is assigned to the head of thoracic surgery, Captain McIntyre. Captain Pierce, Chief Surgeon. Sergeant 'Fang' is assigned to Captain Pierce. Finally, Captain Maximum Ride.." He saw Max sitting across from him, "I'll take you personally."


	2. Meet your mentors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flock meet their assigned mentors.. And craziness ensues

(Uijeonbu, South Korea. MASH 4077. 1950. 6:00 AM).

The Flock set up their tents. In a MASH unit, all personnel must sleep in tents. Problem? Each tent can only hold a total of three people. As well, the personnel must divide their tents by gender (men sleep with men, women sleep with women). The Flock was getting used to being in the Army. Particularly, a MASH unit. Problem? MASH is an acronym for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. The Flock had no surgical training. Luckily.. Henry assigned them to the right people. Max got out of her bed(or cot, rather) and walked out of the tent. She woke up Nudge and Angel. Everyone got into uniform, stepped out, and saw the boys in their uniform.

While it may seem like their perfectly comfortable with military protocol.m All six of the Flock were still adjusting. Having been first, stuck in cages and experimented on by Himmler's lapdogs.. Then, being liberated and carried across an ocean.. Then being sheltered by Max's parents, and still having to practice flying, and avoid detection.. Now, being treated like soldiers, after being drafted by a CIA stooge.

The uniforms, the wounded, the enemy shelling them every night. Particularly , the waking up early.

Max reported to Henry's office. The Commander of the MASH unit was sweating as he was finishing his paperwork.

Max saluted.

Henry asked, "You are.."

Max said, "Captain Max Ride, sir."

 

Henry smiled, "Ah. My new secondary Commander. What can I do for you?"

Max sarcastically replied, "Oh.. You could, I don't know.. Arrange a light home for the six of us." 

Henry replied, "If I could.. I'd arrange a plane home, for everyone in this camp. But.. I can't." He noticed something, "I saw you looking at my hand. Making sure, I don't have anything dangerous on me?" He noticed the nervous look on her face, "Captain.. I'm going. To tell you this.. It may not be part of your character, and I hate asking people to act that way. But.. Can you tell me, directly.. Why don't you trust me?" 

Max eased up her posture, and went into Mama Bear mode, "I'm not the most trusting person, neither are most of my family. We lived alone in a secluded area with our parents and other siblings, only to be drafted to a place where we don't know anyone for a reason that none of us have really been able to comprehend. We have no reason to trust you, but we have no reason to doubt you either. So you can try and be all buddy-buddy with us as much as you want, and we will try to make the best of this, but if you or any of your men do ONE thing to makes me trust you any less than I already do, than you can expect us to be gone in that same instance."

Henry said, "I understand, Captain. But, try to understand. Everyone here was drafted. None of us want to be here." He leaned forward, "We will try to work with you. But you must work with us. Hopefully, we will have the end of the war, soon."

Max sighed, "I hope so." She walked out of the office. She hoped things would go well. 

Before she left, Henry yelled, "Hold it!" He ran up to her, "I know I may not give off this impression.. But I like to be a friend first, and a commanding officer second." He brought her back into his office, "You ever drink before?" 

Max said, unsure of how to respond, "Not alcohol." She'd never drank an alcoholic drink in her life. She'd seen her parents drink alcohol. Seen adults drink it. Never had any herself, though. 

Henry pointed to his personal liquor cabinet, "Take your pick." He opened it, "Whiskey, Vodka, or Gyn?" 

Max stood there, astounded, "Uh.. Vodka. It's odorless." She didn't want the others to smell alcohol on her breath. Henry handed her a glass.. And she thought it tasted.. Okay. It could be better, but it was okay. 

She said, "You know.. You're okay, Colonel." 

Henry locked his cabinet, "As long as we're working together.. Call me Henry." 

Max smiled, "Okay. See you, Henry." She walked out of the office, going to back to her quarters. 

Later, she saw the boys putting up their tent. She asked, they finished up, "How's everything?"

Fang replied, "Just finished the tent. Getting ready to go meet my new 'boss.'"

They walked into the 'Swamp.' The nickname for the officers' quarters. Frank left, so it was easy to get in. Trapper was sound asleep. Captain 'Hawkeye' Pierce. Tall, black hair, blue eyes.. dressed in a red robe.. Other than the robe, the Flock thought he kinda looked like an older Fang.

Hawkeye saw the six new MASH personnel, "Awfully young. Drafted by some nut no doubt." He saw Fang, "Almost like looking into a younger mirror."

Fang replied, "I hope not. I need something to look forward to, when this is all over."

Hawkeye got a chuckle out of that. He said, "Heh. What's your name, kid?"

Fang replied, "Fang. I'm the Sergeant who's been assigned to you."

Hawkeye said, "Ah. My new shadow. Well, I'll show you around." 

Fang said, "Sure." He looked around, "Uh.. Captain." 

Hawkeye replied, "Just Hawkeye. That'll do." 

Fang smiled, "Hawkeye.. What's the most private place, in this camp?" 

Hawkeye replied, "It's a military base. Privacy is kinda the opposite of our concern. But.. The most private place, is the supply room." 

Fang looked outside,seeing where the supply room was. He'd keep that in mind for later. He found Iggy, and decided to take a tour. 

Fang followed him around, showing Iggy where to go, because of his blindness.

Later, when Iggy was on his own. Making our some Korean land marks. He'd heard the breathing of two people. While Iggy couldn't see Trapper, he was certainly not invisible to the female personnel of the 4077. His brown hair, blue eyes, and the fact of his obvious charisma.

Trapper was fratenizing with one of the Nurses. He said, "Want one? "

Iggy replied, "One what? I'm just trying to find the bathroom."

Trapper, not knowing Iggy's blindness, "It's over that way." He pointed in the general direction.

Iggy, said, "What way?"

Trapper quickly got annoyed, "What's your name, kid?"

Iggy replied, "Sergeant Iggy. Freshly drafted from Arizona."

Trapper quickly realized, "Ah, my new shadow." He chuckled, "Can't wait to start your training." He handed him a beer, "This type of training, before your surgical training." 

Iggy took the beer. He thought it tasted okay. But.. Could've been better. He said, "You.. Enjoy your nurse." He walked away, "I have one of my own to find." He walked around, feeling the walls of the compound. Looking for Nudge. 

Majors Burns and Houlihan. Margaret Houlihan was tall, blonde haired, blue eye, yet always acting like any other soldier.

Frank Burns. Black hair, and a face like a Ferret. Not much to say about his appearance.

Nudge came up behind them.

She said, "Major Houlihan? I'm Corporal Nudge. The new draftee, from Arizona?"

Houlihan responded, "Can I help you? "

Nudge's motormouth kicked in, "Actually, yes. Where's the OR? Have you met Hawkeye? He's really nice. How long have you been a nurse? H-"

Houlihan yelled, "One thing at a time!"

Frank asked , "Are you sure Colonel Blake made the right decision, assigning her to you?"

Nudge said to Frank, "Bite me, Ferret Face."

Houlihan was suddenly offended. She yelled, "That is NO WAY to talk to a superior officer, young lady! " She turned to Burns, "And I understand your concern, Major. I will talk to Colonel Blake, and make sure that this is the right decision. If not, I will see what he wants me to do."

Nudge simply sighed, "This is going to be a long war." She knew she would eventually get to the better side of Houlihan.. But, until she did.. She'd have to put up with what she's seen of her. 

Gazzy walked into the tent that read 'Father Mulchay.' He knocked on the door, "You in there? "

A voice responded, "Yes. Just reading the Old Testament."

Gazzy asked, "The what? " Neither of his 'parents' ever really educated him on religion. Jeb due to being an atheist and Valencia due to it just. Never coming up.

Father Mulchay walked out of the tent. He was a tall man. Dressed in his Priest robes, glasses and sunhat. He had gray-ish hair, and Gazzy couldn't make out his eyes.

He noticed the confused look on Gazzy's face. He asked, "Is something wrong? "

Gazzy replied, "No. I just never heard of the Old Testament before"

Mulchay was confused, "It's a well known section of the Bible. I remember reading in your file that you were born in Parism France is a mostly Catholic country."

Gazzy replied, "I may have been born in Paris, but my family and I lived in a secluded area. My adopted parents never brought up religion. I've only ever heard of God in small talk."

Mulchay smiled, "Come on into my tent, then. We shall read about the Heavenly Father together."

Gazzy replied, "Okay!" He walked up to the Priest, both curious and excited. Father Mulchay followed him, carrying a copy of the bible. They read together, the Priest teaching.. And the young boy learning all he could.. About God. 

(Clerk's office).

Radar, a young man with brown hair, glasses, and a youthful face. Company Clerk of the 4077. He was in his office , reading some reports, when Colonel Blake came in.

Henry said, "Radar, this is your new secondary clerk. "

Angel smiled, "Hello."

Radar said, "Hello. I'm -"

Angel, stopped him, "Radar, right? "

Radar was confused, "Yeah. But my real name is-"

Angel, smiled, again "Walter O'Riley." They started to look suspicious, "It's.. on that paper you're about to send out."

Radar asked, "Where are you from? I'm from-":

Angel stopped him, "Ottumwa, Iowa, right? "

Radar was confused, "How did you -"

Angel, "Know that? Colonel Blake told me a lot about you."

Henry stood confused, "I did? Oh. Well, Radar I want you to show her the ropes, about being company Clerk."

Radar saluted, "Yes sir!" He pulled out Angel's file. He read, "Let's see. Born in Paris, France.." He became shocked, "June 6, 1944?!"

Angel asked, "Is that a problem? "

Radar was bewildered, "D-Day." He looked to her, "Who drafts a six-year old?"

Angel shrugged, "A CIA guy named Flagg."

Radar sighed "Oh, CIA. Figures " He put file down, "So.. You want to come read some.." He blushed, "Comics? " 

She sat there, "Sure." She took one of Radar's Batman comics out, "I don't know much about comics.. But, I like to learn!" 

Radar sat down next to her, "Well.. Be it about comics, or about being a good clerk.. I can help you." He was happy to pass on his clerk knowledge to someone so young. 

They spent the whole day speaking about the comic, and clerk duties.. Until... Radar had a look on his face.. And Angel read his mind, to see what he was thinking. 

Radar ran over to the PA, "ATTENTION! All personnel! Incoming wounded!"


	3. O.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flock see their first time, in an operating room.. And show how skilled they are.

(MASH 4077. Operating Room.) 

The Flock all saw wounded soldiers, coming in waves. They couldn't believe it. So many wounded men, being brought into the compound. Knowing that they'd be needed.. They followed their respective mentors, into surgery. 

(With Max and Henry). 

Max followed Henry into the changing room, and asked, "So.. What do we do?" She didn't know anything about surgery. She didn't want anything to do with medical stuff. Doctors, experimented on her and her Flock. So.. She didn't want anything to do with them. 

Henry said, quickly changing into his surgical robes, "Max.. You get changed on your own. After you're done changing.. Come into the operating room. I'll walk you through, what you're supposed to do. I'll tell you what you need to know." 

Max simply did as Henry said. She changed into surgical garb, and rushed into O.R. Seeing the mess of wounded, everywhere. She followed Henry, hoping to see what she was supposed to do. 

O.R. was.. Something, you can't describe. Nurses, anesthesia. Wounded.. Blood. People with critical wounds, from both sides or the war. If was.. Dark. 

Henry whispered, "I know. You don't have any medical knowledge. But.. Don't worry. If you stay close to me.. I'll walk you through it." 

Max sighed in relief.. And picked up her tools. Listening, as Henry taught her everything she needed to know. 

(Hawkeye, Trapper, Fang and Iggy.) 

Hawkeye said, "Alright, you two. This is your first time in O.R. So.. Just try to remember what they taught you, in medical school." 

Iggy yelled, "Uh.. Sir? We've never BEEN to medical school. The CIA jackass brought people.. With no medical knowledge.. To a medical unit!" 

Trapper simply commented, "Red, you gotta be kidding!" He looks to Hawkeye, "Henry expects us to teach them?! Is he crazy?!" 

Fang said, "Look. We didn't ask to be here. I'm sure you didn't either. But.. What I know.. We have to do.. What we have to do." He looked to Iggy, "Stay close, to Trapper. He'll probably real help." He finished scrubbing up. 

Iggy replied, "Yeah. I'm sure." He put on his gloves, after he was done washing his hands. 

Hawkeye sighed, "Stay close to these kids, Trap. God knows, they're going to need our help." 

Trapper replied, "Yeah. What's the CIA thinking?! Sending kids into war, at all! Let alone, kids who have never been to medical school.. To a MASH?!" 

Fang and Iggy put on their surgical masks.. Fang was horrified by what he saw. All the wounded. All tools. All the blood. 

Iggy whispered, "What's going on?! You know, I can't see it!" He was blind. But he knew, he couldn't let the rest of the 4077 know that. Who knows what would happen? 

Fang whispered back, "Believe me.. You don't want to." 

Hawkeye moved in, pulling Fang over to his table. Fang saw Max, the woman he loves.. Operating. Perfectly listening to her mentor's instructions. He did the same.. Hawkeye taught him perfectly.. How to do surgery.. And he was willing to listen. 

Iggy.. Was having a different problem. Trapper.. Knew he was blind. 

The Bostonian doctor said, "Kid.. I know this is not, the right time. But.. Just try to listen to me." He put Iggy's hands, on to the table. 

Iggy felt around, "Tools. Sharp, efficient.. Stuff to stitch up the patient." He soon felt around the patient. He said, feeling the patient's wounds, "Cut on the chest.. Bullet wounds, all over the stomach, and arms. Scar, right on his neck." 

Trapper was amazed, "That's right." He said, while operating on a patient, "But.. How does a blind man, know all that?" A blind man performing surgery.. Seemed like a foreign concept. 

Iggy replied, continuing to assist Trapper, "I can't see crap. But.. My other senses, are the best on this planet, according to Max and the others. Particularly, hearing and touch." 

Trapper was surprised. A surgeon.. Who didn't NEED to see? Well.. Just another confusing thing in this world, he guessed. 

The oldest three members of the Flock, obeyed every instruction from their mentors.. And worked with their nurses.. They saved their patients.. But, O.R. Still horrified them. 

(Nudge and Houlihan) 

Nudge followed Houlihan, changing into surgical attire. 

Houlihan said, disturbed, "Are you really wearing nothing, under that surgical attire.. Besides your underwear?!" 

All Nudge was wearing was her green bra and matching panties. She shrugged, "Well.. Excuse me, but I was hot. Not my fault, the wounded came before I could change, Hot Lips!" 

Houlihan stomped on the ground, despising that nickname. She simply said, "Just.. Remember what they taught you in nursing school." 

Nudge said, in retort, "I would.. But that CIA nut drafted me, before I could even apply to nursing school!" 

Houlihan was surprised, "You.. Don't know anything about nursing?" She was confused. Margaret grew up in the military. She didn't think the Army could MAKE such a mistake. Drafting someone so young.. She figured, there must've been something special about this girl. But.. To send a girl.. Who knew nothing about nursing.. To a MASH unit? 

She'd already surprised that the older teenage girl, Captain Ride, was not a nurse.. But was listed as 'Learning surgeon.' So.. This whole day, had been nothing but surprising. 

She figured.. Colonel Blake wanted Houlihan to teach this girl.. Everything about medical procedures. A challenge.. But far be if, for a Houlihan to turn down a challenge. 

She said, "Alright, Corporal. Follow me.. I'll teach you, everything you need to know." 

Nudge followed the Head Nurse, into the operating room. Seeing everything.. She had ever feared. 

Houlihan saw the fear, in the girl's eyes. She said, "Alright. Follow me. I know that.. This isn't a pretty picture. But.. I'll show you, what you need to do." 

Nudge simply followed Houlihan.. And wound up, assisting Hawkeye and Fang with their patient. 

It was odd, when they first walked into the O.R. It was.. Like they switched personalities. Fang, usually the strong silent type.. Now, babbling in fear. Nudge, usually the perky motormouth.. Now, silent with terror. 

But.. She still listened. To Fang.. To Hawkeye.. And, most of all.. To Houlihan. Quickly learning her nursing duty. 

Houlihan figured.. Perhaps, that's what so special about this girl. She learns quickly. 

(Gazzy and Father Mulcahy). 

Gazzy was confused, after he put the mask and gloves on. He asked the Priest, "Uh.. Father.. What are we supposed to do?" He had no idea, what to do. This was the first time, he'd seem something like this. 

The Priest simply says, "I told you about giving the Last Rites?" As Gazzy nodded, "Good. Now, uh.. Just.. Follow me. And.. If we get any patients who need the last rites.. We give it to them." 

The little boy followed the Priest, and saw.. His worst nightmare. He didn't know, what he was supposed to do. Just.. Did whatever his Priest did. Walking around... Seeing if patients needed the Last Rites. He couldn't believe it. 

So many patients did. Not all of then. The majority of patients lived. But.. There were a few.. Ones who Gazzy couldn't possibly forget. Who he prayed for. Father Mulcahy kneeled down.. And put his hand, on the boy's shoulder. 

(With Angel and Radar.) 

Angel followed Radar. Knowing what their part of the job was. Analyze all the wounded.. See who takes priority. 

It horrified her. Seeing all the wounds. People with bullets in their legs. Canon balls in their chests.. Shrapnel all over them. But, she followed Radar. Taking records of everyone, and how severe their wounds are. 

Radar said, "You.. Eventually get used to it." 

She did as Radar did. Her dog, Total.. Was following around one of the other Corporals.. Corporal.. Klinger, she thought his name was? 

Soon.. The day rounded out. Angel sat in Radar's office, petting her dog. Radar kneeled down, and hugged the girl. She was the best secondary clerk.. The Army ever had. 

The Flock didn't know it.. But that was just the beginning. 

(Lemon next chapter.


End file.
